Error
by MS-TaKa
Summary: Durante el desastroso evento de la lucha entre Groudon y Kyogre, los pokémons buscan desesperadamente una manera de sobreponerse ante las adversidades, pero no todos logran cumplir su objetivo...


Buenos días, tardes o noches sean en sus respectivos países mis estimados lectores, **MS-TaKa **ha vuelto a las andanzas después de un buen rato sin publicar, en este caso... quise escribir algo relacionado a la tragedia, aquel triste sentimiento de dolor y muchas cosas negativas más. Como sea, como no quiero seguir escribiendo este "intro", ya les dejo la historia... disfrútenla.

**DISCLAIMER**: Pokémon (obviamente) no me pertenece, solo escribo para entretener xD

* * *

**Error**

La región de Hoenn sufría de una de las inclemencias climáticas más difíciles y podría decirse la más extraña en su historia, ésta era azotada por poderosas lluvias en la parte este mientras que la oeste era afectada por desgastantes sequías, producto de las habilidades_ Llovizna_ y _Sequía_ de los grandes Pokémon legendarios Kyogre y Groudon respectivamente quienes fueron liberados de su largo sueño por los líderes del Team Aqua y Team Magma para cumplir con sus malévolos propósitos de lucha y conquista.

A pesar de que los líderes de gimnasio en conjunto con otras personas ya estaban tomando cartas en el asunto, el conflicto no podía ser resuelto en pocos minutos… y por lo tanto, las autoridades comenzaron a evacuar a todas las personas a áreas lejanas, para ser más precisos en islas que estuviesen lo más lejos posible de Arrecípolis, lugar donde se encuentra la Cueva del Origen y escenario de la batalla de tales colosales legendarios; pero mientras los humanos eran evacuados, los Pokémon buscaban por su propia cuenta cómo sobrevivir a tales desgracias.

Entre ellos se encontraba un pequeño grupo de Pokémon provenientes de Villa Raíz conformado por Zigzagoon, Taillow, Poochyena y Wurmple, todos ellos comandados por un Swellow y un Linoone, que trataban de alejarse del conflicto que asediaba a aquella pequeña población para sobrevivir, la sequía había impactado en ella y buscaban un mejor lugar para sobrevivir ya que los alimentos escaseaban.

"¿En qué ruta nos encontramos?" – Preguntó inocentemente el Wurmple mientras avanzaban por lo que, alguna vez, fue hierba alta.

"Debemos estar por donde dicen los humanos entrando a la Ruta 103" – Le explicó el Swellow al pequeño gusano

"Ahí debe de haber un río que nos servirá para soportar las temperaturas" – Habló esperanzadoramente el Zigzagoon mientras sacaba un poco la lengua ya que, aunque el recorrido desde la Ruta 101 a la 103 no era un recorrido demasiado alejado, la gran intensidad del sol hacía que los cuerpos de aquellas criaturas no resistieran por mucho tiempo, siguieron caminando como por 15 minutos más, pero ninguno de los Pokémon llegaron a observar un solo cuerpo de agua durante su trayecto y se miraban extrañados, en ese instante, una potente tormenta de arena rodeó al grupo.

"¿Cómo? ¿Pero aquí no hay arena?" – Cuestionó el pequeño Taillow mientras bajaba de los cielos para evitar ser zarandeado fuertemente por la tormenta

"No es momento de cuestionar nada… Hoenn ahorita está hecho un manojo de problemas" – Intentaba hacer entrar en razón a la pequeña ave su evolución (o sea Swellow)

"Chicos… sosténganse de mi hilo" – Dijo el Wurmple mientras utilizaba su Disparo de Seda para hacer una especie de soga para evitar que alguno de los Pokémon saliesen volando por la fuerza de los vientos que comenzaban a arreciar, cada criatura se amarró la seda en su cuerpo y siguieron avanzando, la tormenta de arena les quitaba visión pero todos habían quedado de acuerdo que seguirían siempre adelante

"¡Woah!" – Gritó el pequeño Zigzagoon después que uno de esos potentes vientos lo levantase del suelo, Linoone y Swellow al ser los más grandes intentaron clavarse a tierra lo más que pudieron para evitar que la criatura que se asemejaba a un mapache pequeño se les escapase, pero la seda que lo sostenía al grupo se cortó haciendo que volara unos cuantos metros antes de escuchar como golpeaba la tierra con su cuerpo.

"Zigzagoon, ¿estás…?" – Le preguntó Linoone una vez que todo el grupo lo alcanzó, pero se quedó callado al verlo

"¿Eso… de casualidad es lo que creo que es?" – Le preguntó Wurmple preocupado a su compañero quien estaba aún estático viendo a Zigzagoon, Poochyena comenzó a olfatear el área velozmente para cerciorarse de algo, pasados unos instantes levantó su hocico del suelo y les dijo

"Puedo oler sal y el aroma de Pokémon acuáticos en la zona, no hay dudas… estamos sobre el río…" – Les dijo desalentadoramente ya que el cuerpo de agua se había evaporado gracias a la acción del sol, pero eso no fue todo…

"…además, los huesos que están ahí pertenecían a una manada de Magikarps y Feebas, quienes, al no tener agua para moverse, estoy seguro fueron atacados por depredadores" – Y es que la razón por la cual Linoone se había quedado petrificado era que alrededor del pequeño Zigzagoon había una infinidad de huesos, la mayoría triturados y, por lo tanto, eran irreconocibles.

"¡Mi pata!" – Dio un alarido de dolor el pequeño Pokémon café quien, al caer, se había incrustado unos cuantos huesos pequeños en sus patas, Linoone rápidamente intentó sacarle con sus colmillos los huesos enterrados, pero más bien lastimaba más al pobre Zigzagoon debido a que éste se movía demasiado

"¡Duele, duele!" – Gritaba el mapache pequeño mientras pequeñas lágrimas de dolor comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, por lo cual su evolución decidió dejar de hacer su acción

"Zigza… ¿crees poder moverte?" – Le preguntó el pequeño Taillow caminando hacia su compañero, evitaba volar debido a que la tormenta de arena se había intensificado nuevamente, el pequeño mapache intentó apoyarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo una sensación de dolor le recorrió su cuerpo y cayó de lado en el árido suelo

"No… no puedo…" – Dijo el pequeño Pokémon con lágrimas en sus ojos, el sol calentaba rápidamente la arena, haciendo que el pelaje de Zigzagoon absorbiera con mayor velocidad las altas temperaturas y se deshidratase velozmente

"No podemos dejarte aquí…" – Y en eso el Swellow inclinó su espalda hacia él "…tendré que cargarte, chicos ayúdenlo a montarlo" – Y así los compañeros de la criatura herida lo montaron en la espalda del ave, Wurmple se encargó de usar su hilo de seda para "pegarlo" en ella y evitar que se cayera. Una vez terminado, siguieron avanzando hacia la Ruta 110 que queda cruzando lo que anteriormente era el río. Una vez llegados a aquel lugar encontraron los árboles sin hojas, una casa en uno de los lados de la ruta, el camino de bicis completamente vacío y la porción de agua que se encontraba debajo de éste casi extinto…

"¡Miren chicos, veo agua!" – Gritó emocionado el pequeño Taillow al divisar aquel líquido valioso, era poco… pero lo suficiente como para abastecerlos de agua a todos ellos; los Pokémon se apresuraron a dicho lugar, pero se encontraron con una pandilla de 2 Electrike, 2 Grimer y 1 Manectric quien parecía ser el líder de ella.

"¡Pongan sus patas donde pueda verlas!" – Vociferó con voz autoritaria el Manectric mientras los miraba con una cara de pocos amigos, los Pokémon hicieron caso en el momento

"Así está bien…" – Agregó mientras inspeccionaba a los recién llegados

"Oye, discúlpanos pero… necesitamos un poco de agua" – Habló con una rara mezcla de cansancio y temor el pequeño Wurmple mientras avanzaba dos pasos, pero fue detenido en seco por uno de los Grimer

"Lo lamentamos mucho peque… pero esta agua nos pertenece"

"Tenemos a un herido aquí…" – Fue el turno de hablar para el Swellow mientras mostraba al Pokémon mapache en su espalda con la lengua de fuera mientras soportaba el dolor de tener incrustados aquellos huesos en las patas –"…en serio que necesitamos esa agua"

"No se hagan ilusiones…" – Habló uno de los Electrike – "… nosotros no nos tragaremos ese truco barato"

"Pero no es…" – Intentó explicarles el Linoone pero el Manectric intervino en ese instante

"¡Silencio! Ya oyeron a mis muchachos… ese pequeño lago nos pertenece…" – Y se puso delante de todos sus miembros –"…y si tienen algún problema… lástima" – El pequeño grupo de Villa Raíz intentó hacerles frente, pero la pandilla de ese Manectric se miraba mucho más fuerte que ellos y deseaban no estar heridos, así que dieron media vuelta, esta vez camino a Ciudad Malvalona que quedaba al norte, pero no habían dado siquiera unos diez pasos en conjunto cuando escucharon como un objeto caía con pesadez al suelo

"Oye… ¿qué crees que haces malandrín?" – El grupo de Villa Raíz se volteó hacia la pandilla y pudieron notar como su compañero Poochyena se había abalanzado contra uno de los Electrike quien ahora estaba en el suelo, herido por una desprevenida tacleada por parte del lobo negro y por ello, cayó inconsciente.

"No me importa si este lago es suyo… hemos llegado desde lejos para buscar cómo sobrevivir, y si para eso necesitamos ensuciarnos un poco las patas, ¡pues que así sea!" – Amenazó el Poochyena mientras mostraba sus colmillos hacia la pandilla, todos parecían impactados por la acción del lobo, más no para Manectric quien lo miraba desafiantemente

"Tal parece que aquí hay alguien que comprende la situación actual…" – Avanzó unos pasos hasta estar al frente de su banda – "…igualmente nosotros queremos sobrevivir, por lo cual a menos de que no nos hagas retroceder, esta agua no será de nadie más que de nosotros" – En ese instante el Poochyena se lanzó al ataque, y aunque Manectric podía haber acabado el encuentro rápidamente, parecía complicársele debido a la terquedad del pequeño Poochyena.

Linoone y los demás miraban incrédulos al Poochyena, pero después el gran mapache suspiró

"Chicos…" – Llamó a todos con su voz –"…nuestro amigo tiene razón y aunque no deseemos luchar, estamos en una situación en la cual no podemos tomar opciones" – Los demás Pokémon parecieron entender lo que le quería decir su líder así que todos fueron a apoyar a su pequeño compañero para el combate…

* * *

Pensar que podía enfrentarse a un Manectric… ¡pero que ridículo había sido hacer eso!, el acto de Poochyena en serio había sido valiente, más no inteligente e hizo que todo su grupo fuese vapuleado por aquella pandilla que, igualmente había salido bastante malherida pero con la suficiente garra como para haber defendido su pequeño estanque durante toda la tarde… en estos momentos la noche caía sobre Ciudad Malvalona, lugar donde Linoone había decidido que pasarían la noche

"Oye Poochy… ¿sigues pensando en ello?" – Le preguntó un Wurmple bastante maltrecho, su espalda había sido rasguñada varias veces por el Electrike aun consciente y su cuerpo había sido dañado por ácido por parte de los Grimer

"No te preocupes por mí… total, esto me lo merezco por dármela del valiente" – Le respondió el lobo negro mientras se lamía las garras delanteras, las cuales junto con todo su cuerpo, habían recibido muchas veces el ataque Chispa de parte de aquel Manectric a quien prácticamente no le pudo hacer algún daño… una de sus uñas había sido cortada en el encuentro, pero no se arrepentía de perderla porque ésta (la uña) quedó enterrada muy cerca del ojo derecho de aquel perro eléctrico

"Oye… me pregunto si los demás habrán encontrado algo" – Esta vez habló para sí Wurmple mientras se acomodaba en la copa de aquel árbol donde se albergaban temporalmente, en eso Swellow, quien se encontraba junto a los demás Pokémon sentado, le respondió

"Estoy seguro que hallarán algo para nosotros… no pierdas la esperanza" – Le dijo la gran ave quien, a diferencia de sus otros dos compañeros, había recibido pocos impactos ya que no se involucró demasiado, tenía a un Zigzagoon herido y lo menos que quería era agravar su situación.

"Eso espero…" – Dijo con voz melancólica el pequeño lobo mientras miraba como aparecía la luna en el cielo con un tono rojizo, clara señal de que aunque era de noche, la Sequía de Groudon aún se encontraba en la zona.

* * *

Podía ser de noche, pero aún el suelo no bajaba su temperatura normalmente, por ende era una noche algo calurosa y eso Linoone y Taillow lo sabían muy bien, y eso no era algo bueno después de haber luchado y perdido además de que estaban cansados y a la vez hambrientos. Ambas criaturas divagaban por cada casa de la ciudad, intentando encontrar algo para tomar o para comer.

"No, esta casa no tiene nada para nosotros tampoco…" – Le informó el ave al mapache gigante después de haber revisado aquella casa

"¡Por todos los Linoone juntos de Hoenn!, parece como si este fuese una ciudad fantasma" – Mencionó el mapache café un tanto desesperado, ya habían revisado cada uno de los árboles de la ciudad y algunas casas en busca de algo que los apaciguara pero nada.

"Vamos, no te rindas… recuerda que los demás nos necesitan" – Intentó darles palabras de aliento el pájaro y al parecer funcionaron ya que Linoone había comenzado a seguir buscando, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de otra casa, vio una sombra moverse velozmente hacia el oeste.

"Mira Taillow, un Pokémon…" – Le dijo rápidamente

"¿Y?"

"¿No lo entiendes? Donde hay Pokémon, debe haber algo para sobrevivir"

"¿No pensarás el darle persecución, verdad?" – Pero esta pregunta jamás tuvo respuesta puesto que Linoone, aunque estuviese herido, se apresuró a perseguir aquella sombra que se movía, Taillow no hizo nada más que seguir a su compañero; el trayecto no fue tan largo y ambos llegaron a la parte trasera del Centro Pokémon de aquella ciudad, donde esa sombra se detuvo y estaba inspeccionando lo que parecían ser una bayas que descansaban a un lado de la parte trasera de aquel establecimiento.

"¡Alto en este momento!" – Le gritó Linoone a aquella sombra que, gracias a que la luna aún irradiaba algo de luz extra, se podía distinguir un pelaje blanco como la nieve, con pequeñas partes que sobresalían en negro, al igual que una especie de cuchilla en su cabeza; Linoone y Taillow se encontraban frente a un Absol

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" – Les preguntó sin ningún tono de emoción en su voz a ambos sin siquiera voltearlos a ver

"Las bayas… eso es lo que queremos" – Le respondió ariscamente Linoone

"Ustedes…" – Intentó hablar el Absol mientras giraba su cabeza hacia ellos, pero fue interrumpido

"Por favor, ¡las necesitamos!" – Dijo el Taillow con un rostro de preocupación, en cuanto el ave Pokémon finalizó, Linoone continuó, esta vez con voz firme y decidida

"No nos importan tus motivos, ¡pero si debemos luchar para conseguirlas, lo haremos!" – Absol inspeccionó con su mirada penetrante a ambos Pokémon, Taillow se encontraba tremendamente herido, su ala derecha había sido completamente rasgada por los colmillos de Electrike y su cuerpo parecía haber sido aplastado muchas veces; en cambio Linoone se miraba con varias partes de su cuerpo sin pelaje y con marcas en su piel, Manectric se había encargado de ello con sus poderosas mordidas, su frente se encontraba con moretones y con pequeñas cicatrices, éstas habían sido producto de muchos cabezazos que propinó el gran mapache al lobo eléctrico y que le salvó la vida en varias ocasiones.

"Ustedes… no están en posición para luchar…" – Les informó Absol con un pequeño toque de preocupación en su voz, pero este sentimiento pasó imperceptible para las otras dos criaturas

"Ya te dije que no nos importa, ¡¿nos darás esas bayas o me obligarás a ir tras ellas?!" – Linoone había perdido su paciencia y por eso le dio su última advertencia mientras se ponía en posición, Taillow solamente lo miraba expectante mientras ponía un rostro "rudo" para apoyar a su líder, Absol miró de reojo a aquellas bayas y luego visualizó a sus agresores

"Espera… no puedo dártelas" – Le intentó decir el perro blanco, pero Linoone no tenía mucha paciencia por todo lo que pasó hoy

"¡Muy tarde!..." – Y se abalanzó contra Absol con Golpes Furia, esto lo tomó desprevenido y recibió de lleno el ataque –"…rápido Taillow, toma las bayas y llévalas donde nuestros amigos, yo lo mantendré ocupado" – El ave asintió mientras no quitaba la vista del combate, voló rápidamente hacia las bayas, las introdujo en una bolsa cercana y se alejó del lugar.

"Demonios… ¿Pero qué te crees que haces?" – Le preguntó el Absol quien después de recibir varios rasguños comenzaba a tomarle el ritmo al mapache grande

"¿Qué acaso no lo ves? Tratando de sobrevivir" – Le contestó sin dejar de atacar a su rival, en uno de sus intentos la garra de Linoone se encontró con el rostro del Absol dejándole una marca superficial

"¿Tratando de sobrevivir?..." – Imitó las palabras de Linoone –"…por lo que veo no has podido hacerlo de la mejor manera" – Le recalcaba el animal de pelaje blanco las heridas que cargaba desde hace tiempo

"¡No me importa!, soy el jefe de mi grupo… ¡ellos confían en que yo les guiaré a sobrevivir en estos tiempos de dificultad!" – Y ahora Linoone atacaba con Pin Misil, pero Absol lo esquivó velozmente

"Creo que has cometido un grave error, líder" – Le dijó el lince con apariencia de perro blanco mientras se lanzaba a atacar con Finta, golpeando uno de las partes completamente dañadas de Linoone, haciéndolo retroceder por el dolor causado por el ataque

"¡Mentiras! No he cometido ningún…" – La criatura no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Absol se lanzó a él hasta quedar cara a cara, paralizando momentáneamente al mapache.

"¿Acaso te diste cuenta que…?" – Pero esta vez Absol no pudo terminar su frase ya que se escuchó un grito desesperado que Linoone reconocería en cualquier situación

"¡ZIGZAGOON!" – Y Linoone salió disparado hacia la pequeña base improvisada que habían escogido, dejando a un lado a Absol; éste solo lo vio partir y espero que avanzara unos 20 metros antes de seguirlo. El mapache corría a todo lo que podía dar, soportaba el dolor que su cerebro recibía por sus extremidades heridas, solamente deseaba saber qué había ocurrido

"¿Habrán sido depredadores? ¿Una trampa? ¡Espérenme chicos!" – Pensaba para sí preocupado Linoone, en cuanto llegó pudo observar a todos sus compañeros tirados en el suelo y la bolsa de bayas con su contenido disperso en todos lados

"Pero… ¿qué les pasó?" – Preguntó Linoone mientras se acercaba a ellos, mas ninguno le respondía, así que se apresuró a ir donde Zigzagoon quien era el único consciente

"Zigza… ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Fueron atacados?" – El pequeño mapache trató de responderle pero tosió un poco antes de hacerlo

"Algo… había en eso…" – Y con su nariz, Zigzagoon apuntó a una de las bayas. En eso Absol hizo acto de presencia

"Por eso te había dicho que habías cometido un error…" – Se dirigió hacia una baya, la tomó y la tiró en frente de Linoone, Absol siguió hablando – "…estas bayas eran muy sospechosas desde un inicio, por eso me acerqué a ellas y pude notar que habían experimentado con ellas en el Centro Pokémon, tal vez para evitar que se pudrieran rápidamente, pero parece que algo malo ocurrió o se equivocaron de líquido y las envenenaron"

"¿Y por qué demonios no me lo mencionaste antes?" – Gritó enfurecido el Linoone mientras saltaba sobre Absol, derribándolo y regalándole una mirada asesina

"Es obvio, ¿no lo crees? Dime si me diste oportunidad de mencionártelo… ¿lo recuerdas? Te abalanzaste contra mí y le dijiste a tu compañero Taillow que se las llevara a tus compañeros…" – Linoone perdió fuerza en su agarre y Absol pudo levantarse –"…tú lo hiciste" – Linoone estaba devastado, su cuerpo se erizó y una cara de desesperación se hizo presente en él.

"¡No, no puede ser! ¡Chicos, respóndanme!" – Y Linoone zarandeó a Poochyena, Wurmple, Taillow y finalmente a Swellow… pero ninguno le respondió; lágrimas de tristeza comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas del Pokémon mapache incesantemente mientras perdía por breves instantes su voz, no podía creer que por su terquedad y su desesperación que jamás se borró, haya sido el causante de la muerte de casi todos sus compañeros…

"Lin… Linoone" – Habló con voz quebradiza y débil su compañero Zigzagoon quien aún estaba sobre la espalda del Swellow, el mencionado no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia su compañero mientras Absol miraba seriamente lo que ocurría

"Yo... sé, que esto… no fue… tu culpa"

"Claro que lo fue… si hubiese sido más listo y más racional… no hubiera pasado esto" – Linoone hablaba entrecortado y llorando, ver a sus compañeros inertes mientras hablaba con su único compañero vivo y herido no era nada agradable, el pequeño Zigzagoon tosió más y Linoone notó sangre brotando de su boca

"¡No!... No me dejes amigo, por favor" – Pidió con desesperación el mapache grande, no podía dejar que su último compañero se fuera, el Zigzagoon lo miró tiernamente mientras le decía

"Todo estará… bien…" – Y después de eso, se detuvo su respiración, Linoone no lo soportó y se echó a llorar desconsolado entre los cuerpos de sus acompañantes, de sus camaradas, sus amigos, ellos prometieron salir vivos de dicho problema, pero no pudieron… ahora solo quedaba él.

"Ahora, ¿qué harás?..." – Linoone levantó su cabeza para observar a Absol mientras miraba al horizonte –"…tus amigos han muerto y estoy seguro que su carne muy pronto llamará la atención de los Pokémon de la zona, una decisión sabia sería huir…"

"Me quedaré…"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Así como lo oyes Absol, me quedaré y protegeré con mi vida a ellos… yo les prometí que estarían bien y lo cumpliré aunque sus almas estén con Arceus" – Le dijo con una decisión inquebrantable mientras las lágrimas no cesaban en un intento de mostrar su determinación, el lince lo observó impresionado por breves instantes antes de ver a la luna

"Entonces que así sea…" – Y así Absol de un brinco desapareció del lugar, dejando a un Linoone que lo había perdido todo por sus compañeros y que ahora estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ellos, Absol no pudo evitar mostrar un rostro melancólico, confiaba que Linoone mantendría su promesa con sus compañeros, pero que había marcado su vida por el resto de sus días.

* * *

Bueno, es todo... y así se acabó esta historia bastante triste de Pokémon (Al fin, solo pokémon actuaron) en realidad la idea se me vino a la cabeza cuando re-leí Rubí y Zafiro, uno ve que todos los líderes y nuestros protagonistas tratan de detener a los malos, pero no sale mucho acerca de los pokémon salvajes, he aquí mi interpretación de todo esto... (oh, y el Absol que siempre es incomprendido, pero genial). Cualquier **Review **es aceptado, aunque sea tomatazo...

Se despide **MS-TaKa **de **Nicaragua**. Hasta pronto.


End file.
